


You Can Love him

by cyanidegirl



Series: You Are Allowed to Have Him [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AND it's the smuttiest thing I've ever written, Based on a Poem, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, like look at that teen and up rating, like wow I managed something sweet for once, poem fic, prose, really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love him,<br/>You do,<br/>And here's the miracle:<br/>He loves you too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Love him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part series based on a poem. I will post the link to the poem at the end of the second work because I dont't want to spoil anything. Happy reading!

      Dick's known he was in love with Wally for a long time now, probably longer than he's been aware.  And he spent so long worrying, afraid of what could go wrong if he ever confessed, afraid of what he could _lose_.

      And it turns out he didn't have to lose anything. Wally loved him right back, loved him just as fiercely and just as entirely. It wasn't perfect, no relationship was, but they were both committed to making it work. They both chose each other over every other stressor, again and again.  Wally understood how dedicated to the vigilante life Dick was, and Dick understood that Wally was just as dedicated.  

      Dick was in constant awe of what the universe had allowed him; a beautiful man who complimented him and knew him like no one else. Dick took advantage of every moment they had together, every opportunity to kiss and hold and _remind_ that they had each other.  It was everything Dick had hoped it would be.

      In the five years since the team had started, they'd stuck together. Through everything, their relationship had proved to be a grounding point for Dick.  Every step forward was taken together, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

      For Dick, the best parts were the nights spent in the apartment they'd moved into together.  Nights they took off from patrol, devoting every spare moment to memorizing each other's bodies, mapping every scar and muscle.  Tracing veins with kisses and measuring pulses with lips.  The mere _sound_ of Wally coming apart in bed were enough to drive Dick wild.  He loved that he had that power now, that he was allowed to spend an entire evening kissing and biting and sucking every inch of his boyfriend.  Allowed to take it as slow as possible, to wind Wally up until he _begged_.

      As much as Dick loved pulling Wally apart, he loved that Wally gave just as good as he got.  Wally knew exactly where and how to touch Dick to put him into the clouds.  Knew just the words to say and just the places to suck that would make Dick forget to speak English.  In minutes Wally could turn Dick, the leader of a covert team and protege of The Bat, into a hot, groaning mess.  He was able to crack all that bat-drilled control and focus so that it all fell away.

      There was never a moment that Dick didn't thank the universe for allowing them this.  That, despite all the people they had lost, they had each other was a miracle in and of itself.  Even on the hardest nights, when a disagreement between them sent Wally on a run to clear his head and Dick grappling through his city to feel weightless, Dick always thanked the stars that they had _this_.  That they had something worth fighting for.  

      Dick was always grateful that he was allowed to bask in the sunlight that was Wally West's love.

**Author's Note:**

> Look how smutty that got? Are you all proud of me yet?


End file.
